


Riftdale Camp AU Drapples

by Vampworm



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Camp AU, Gift Exchange, Pool Party, The fandom are the campers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampworm/pseuds/Vampworm
Summary: So, I pretty much joined in a Summer Gift Exchange with some friends and we each had to either write a fic or draw a piece of fan-art. This is my end of the exchange for Mel. I originally posted this on Tumblr but I also posted it here fore easy access. (Link to original: https://theuniversedreamteam.tumblr.com/post/186524850183/riftdale-camp-au-drapples)





	Riftdale Camp AU Drapples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good friend Mel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+friend+Mel).



It was another day at the Mount Riftdale Summer Camp. It would be like any other day at this mess of a camp except for one thing… the heat fucking reached triple digits. Chief, one of the camp counselors, was checking the thermostat in the dining cabin. The thermostat says it is 104 degrees. Chief sighs, the kids can’t play like this. Bart’s craft activity already had to be moved inside into one of the activity cabins and Claire’s scavenger for clues to Area 51’s true location had to be canceled, much to Claire’s dismay. Not to mention the heat was making everyone irritated. Cristian’s normal terrible personality has been made worse and has already cussed five kids out. If Chris stays in this heat any longer, Chief is pretty sure that Chris would murder a poor kid. Even Smith’s normal cheerful demeanor has been brought down. He didn’t say thank you when Mike gave Smith his lunch. All in all, everyone was having a pretty shitty time. So everyone was glad when Dad, the head of the camp, called a counselor meeting.

Each of the counselors went over to the counselor cabin, after sending the kids to their own cabins of course, and found themselves places to sit down. Chief and Smith sat on the couch, Bart sat in the loveseat, Christian sat on the counter, and Claire… sat on top of the fridge. Dad was standing up and grinning even though everyone else was dying of heat.

“As I’m sure all of you know, it’s been a little hot today- “Dad started before being rudely interrupted by Christian.

“A little fucking hot?! It’s like a fucking volcano that has been thrown into the god damn sun! My face is literally fucking melting and turning into flesh goop!” Christian complained while pouring salt into his hand and eating it. Chief got up and took the salt away but not without Christian giving Chief a growl. Dad took some time to compose himself before continuing.

“Now kiddo, while I am very proud of you contributing to this discussion, I wasn’t done yet. Since it’s been so hot today I was thinking that it is time to use the recently opened pool we’ve acquired.” Dad finished his sentence by clapping his hand together. Claire looked over at Dad with a confused look on his face.

“When did we get a pool?” Claire asked.

“Like I said, it was recently opened!” Dad said with a grin on his face. Claire was still confused.

“But I didn’t think that there was any building going on recently- “Claire began while slowly climbing off the fridge to see if he can sneakily get a cookie from the counter.

“Anyways! I think today’s camp activity should be having fun and trying out the new pool!” Dad said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chief fumble with the keys as he unlocked the gate to the pool and let all the screaming kids in. Dad was already in there cooking some barbeque for the kiddos when they get hungry. There was also an ice-cream truck near-by for some reason. Two figures could be seen in the window. Two figures that Claire recognized easily. Claire ran up the window and knocked. The window opened revealing… you guessed, our beautiful lesbians Stacci and Beckii!!

“Omg Claire! I missed you bitch!” Stacci said while peering out the window. Claire smiled up at Stacci and waved.

“Stacci! What are you doing here” Claire asked.

“So, like, the guy who runs this camp, I think he introduced himself as dad, paid us a lot of money to bring our ice cream truck around to the pool and, like, give the kids free ice-cream! Well, I guess it’s not free since Dad paid for it all but its whateves.” Stacci explained while picking out some ice-cream and handing it to Claire. “Here BFFLB! I know you, like, live under a rock and don’t have this a lot.” As Claire grabs the ice-creams his eyes lit up.

“Thanks Stacci! I owe you one. I’ll be right back, me and the other counselors need to change into our swimsuits!” Claire said while running off.

“Ice-cream is free babe!” Stacci called to Claire as he was leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids have already all made it to the pool when the counselors finally finished changing into their swimsuits. Except Christian. Only God himself could make Christian show more skin then his ankles. Claire and Bart was in classic bathing trunks, one with little ufos and the other that looked like rainbow paint splatters. You can guess which is which. Meanwhile Smith and Chief… oh dear god… those two lovely bois were wearing a classic old-timey man’s one- piece. Chief with black and white stripes and Smith with what looks to be a monochrome paint splatter palate but is actually colorful…if it wasn’t on Smith that is. As soon as Christian saw Chief, he burst out laughing.

“Holy fuck Chief, you look ridiculous.” Christian snickered. He was having too much fun looking at Chief.

“Hey! I think I look quite fashionable in this.” Chief muttered while grabbing sunscreen from nearby. Then one of the campers passed by.

“Looking good Chief!” The kid complemented before running off into the pool.

“See, someone appreciates my taste in clothes.” Chief smirks at Chris.

“Wasn’t that one of the kids who ran around with a mask of your face for a month?”

“Actually, yeah, I think that was.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smith is rushing to the ice-cream truck with Claire and Bart in tow. Smith really wants some ice-cream! Give him it.

“Smith, you know I already had some right?” Claire sighed. He isn’t the biggest fan of being dragged around.

“Well yeeeah, but you said you wanted to come back here to talk to your friend so I’m bringing you with me and Bart to get ice-cream!” Smith beamed. After about five seconds of running/skipping, they make it to the lesbian ice-cream truck. As soon as Stacci saw them, she giggled a bit.

“Man Claire, I didn’t take you as someone who would wear rainbow trunks.” Stacci says while handing Smith and Bart their ice-cream.

“Pfft, really? They’re to ward off the invisible government lions since they get confused by bright colors.” Claire crossed his arms.

“Oooo, isn’t that the theory where you, like, connected the area 51 raid coming up to Buzzfeed Unsolved?” Stacci asked, which caused Claire to smile because some actually remembered one of his theories for once.

“Wow Ms. Stacci! How did you know exactly what ice-cream I would like?” Smith grinned while happily eating his ice-cream.

“Let’s just say I’m good with this stuff.” Stacci winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the afternoon a black van pulled up near the pool.

“Oh look, the fun police have come here to ruin the party.” Christian scowled. Two people exited the van, a man and a woman both wearing black suits and red ties. The man’s name tag read ‘Oculus’ while the woman’s read ‘Lucidity’. Oculus looked at the pool party with an unamused look on his face. The two walked into the pool area… only to get squirted by a bunch of campers. Lucidity is laugh… Oculus looks furious.

“What is the meaning of this?!” He growled. From behind the army of children, there was Claire, leading the charge.

“…Revolution.” Claire said while loading his gun to shoot again. Lucidity quietly reminded Oculus that these are children just having fun. Oculus sighed and attempted to straighten out his shirt.

“You are needlessly childish Clairvoyance.” Oculus grumbled.

“I know what you are but what am I?” Claire responded back while sticking his tongue out. Oculus just growled and went back to his business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bart and Claire are sitting on a nearby bench while watching Oculus and Lucidity talk to Dad.

“What do you think they want this time?” Bart asked.

“Probably to show off some new little detail they discovered that violates their little rulebook.” Claire groaned.

“…Was it really a good idea to shoot water at them when they came in?”

“Of course! Lucy liked it and it pissed off Oculus quite well.” Claire chuckled

“Lucy?”

“Y’know, Lucidity? She told me to call he Lucy for short.” Claire explained.

“Oh, I guess she likes you then.” Bart sighed.

“…you sound upset?” Claire cocked his head

“Oh, well, it’s just… you seem to get along with other people well and I, uh, can’t really… get along with anybody…” Bart sighed again.

“Pffft, me? Getting along well with people? No one ever even believes me Bart… and we seem to get along just fine.”

“You… really think so?” A small smile appeared on Bart’s face.

“Yeah, Bart. I do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dusk falls on the pool as kids get out to go and try some of Dad’s barbecue. There’s a rumor going around that it is so powerful, it can give you the ability to fight God in your dreams. Benches and towels have been set around for people to sit and eat. It is too hot for a fire, but the counselors found a giant fire shape lamp that is cool to the touch in shed. Luck, am I right? All the kids and all the counselors are sitting around the fire while wet. Even Christian, because after they shot Oculus and Lucy with water, the kid army with for the stink man. Speaking of Lucy and Oculus, they seemed to be here too for some reason. Most of the counselors think that they are trying to finding some evidence to shut down the camp with. Claire brings them each a plate of steak, much to Oculus’s surprise. Everyone is here and, although tomorrow may not see the same results, everyone is happy. Goodnight Mt. Riftdale Summer Camp, see you when the rift opens its eye again.


End file.
